watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Tomoki Kuroki
is Tomoko's younger brother. He often doesn't understand his sister and is bewildered by her odd behavior. A popular and talented soccer player, Tomoko occasionally comes to him for advice, despite him being younger. He has heavy bags under his eyes, just like his sister. He later enters the same high school as Tomoko. (Appears to be roughly 5' 10", as is displayed in Episode 9) Personality As it is Tomoki is very reserved and distant, even with his family and friends. Despite this, he is popular in his class and admired by several girls. However, in the past, he appeared to be much more caring towards his sister. Appearance Tomoki has messy black hair and dark bags under his eyes like his sister. However, unlike Tomoko, he is considered attractive by his female classmates and by Kotomi as well. Although Tomoki is a year younger than Tomoko, he is taller than her. Anime adaptation *Season 1: Episodes 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 09, 12 Manga chapters *Volume 01 Chapters 1, 2, 4, 6, 8 *Volume 02: Chapters 10, 11, 13, 14, 18, 18.5, 18.75 *Volume 03: Chapters 22, 25 *Volume 04: Chapters 28, 30, 32, 32.5, 33, 35 *Volume 05: Chapters 38, 41, 43, 45 *Volume 06: Chapters 47, 48, 52.5, 53, 54 *Volume 07: Chapters 56, 57, 58, 60, 63, 66, 66.5 *Volume 08: Chapters 68, 70.5, 75 *Volume 09: Chapters 81, 83, 84, 86, 88 *Volume 10: Chapters 89.5, 91, 92, 93, 94, 95 *Volume 11: Chapters 100, 104, 106, 108 *Volume TBA: Chapters 109, 111, 112 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) Relationships Hahaoya Kuroki - Always Tomoko Kuroki - Past Tomoki once thought quite fondly of his sister and looked up to her quite affectionately. He considered her to be a very kind and caring person as she had helped him when he was in need and for playing with him. A great example of their bond was during each of their less recent summers as they would often go out to catch cicadas together in an attempt to make money for each other by selling their husks at ¥100 each. And so, they built up a collection from which eventually ended up being conserved within a box for years to follow as drifted memories of the past. Another great example is how he even ended up writing a piece around that time of why he loved his sister so much and listed the above reasons as support. So essentially, they were very close siblings. Tomoko Kuroki - Present As the siblings both grew older together, Tomoki had a more than gradual turning point from where he became all around colder in attitude toward her. This was in fact, because of her and her sarcastic behavior toward him that pushed him away, as can be read in the Volume 05 Omake when she taunts him in a digital soccer game that they played together, and mocking him for his use of more mature words. Although his newfound behavior includes more than just harsh conversations or exclusion in both private and public areas such as at their house or out in high school, he still does care deeply for her well being and demonstrates this by being there for her in her worst moments or at least pretending not to be aware of what may have been said or happened as to lighten the emotional impact. Examples of this can be noticed during the first episode (Chapter 004), when he pretends to not notice her while his friends persist, and then later that night finds her on a swing set and asks to walk her home. There are two sides to this, however, if she is experiencing what he would deem an actual problem, then he will help or at least be there, though if it is something quite deviant of what a regular high school girl would consider, she begins acting too strange or irregular and arrogant in the process, or if it was a self drawn situation than he will discard her call for help or scenario in general usually by ignoring her. This shows he still cares for her, just that he won't deal with her craziness. It isn't uncommon for Tomoki to borrow games from Tomoko. This would lead you to believe they share similar tastes in video games because it is known that Tomoko primarily plays otome games and that Tomoki primarily plays sports games, which are both very different. Tomoko is shown holding a soccer game during Episode 01 from his room, and Tomoki borrowed 4 more games during Episode 03 from Tomoko's room. They both play the PM3 (Play Motion Network). Kotomi Komiyama - Past Generally, Tomoki pays little attention to Kotomi despite her crush on him. In the manga, he first meets the middle school aged Kotomi when Tomoko misinterprets her desire to give him a gift as an introduction by saying Kotomi wants his "cock." It then seems Kotomi retreats into embarrassed silence until she reaches high school. Kotomi Komiyama - Present In high school, Tomoki continues to appear oblivious to Kotomi. As part of a deal, Tomoko offers her the opportunity to do whatever she wants in his bedroom. She elects to lie in his bed, and Tomoko forgets to wake her. Tomoki returns and naturally assumes that Tomoko is sleeping in his bed. An embarrassed Kotomi flees. Otherwise, Tomoki does not seem to show much interest in either Kotomi or her apparent rival Akari. However in Chapter 108, Tomoki approaches Tomoko to ask about her. Tomoko naturally replies that she is "a raging pervert." Later, when Tomoki sees Kotomi and Akari talking together, he approaches Akari alone to ask what type of person Kotomi is. Despite her feelings for him, Akari responds that she is, "a very pure person." Tomoki then sees Kotomi talking with his sister who is demanding to know why her brother was asking about her, suggesting with her questions that Kotomi attempted something lewd, and leaving Tomoki to wonder if Kotomi is "a very pure pervert." Memorable quotes *"Ahh! What the!? Who's this ugly freak!?! Oh man...it's just you Tomoko." - (Episode 01) *"GAH, DON'T GO DIGGING THROUGH MY STUFF. DIE!!!!!" - (Episode 01) *"If you were my brother, I'd punch you in the face." (Episode 01) *"She apologized? I don't know why, but she is pissing me off." - (Episode 06) *"Maybe she's brain damaged... yep, definitely. Definitely brain damaged." - (Episode 06) *"What the hell is she talking about now?!" *"Why would I have this kind of sister?" Trivia *The most common thing Tomoki says is: "Get the hell out." This is nearly always used toward Tomoko. Image gallery Tomoki Kuroki.png|Tomoki Kuroki as Tomoko thinks of him. Tomoki.png|Funny thought of Tomoki from his sister. Young Tomoki Kuroki.png|Young Tomoki Kuroki Tomoko and Tomoki as Toddlers.png|<3 Category:Characters Category:Male